Smurfs and the Magic Flute (Special Edition) credits
Opening Logos * WB Animation * Universal * Universal Animation Studios · A Comcast Company Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Animation & Universal Animation Studios Present * An I Like Myself, Inc. Picture * in association with Ken Wolf, Jr. * A Co-Production by Sienna Productions, Ennes Productions * "Smurfs and the Magic Flute" * Based upon Characters "Smurfs" Created by: Peyo * Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Michel Legrand * Songs by: Yvan Delporte, Peyo * English Lyrics by: John Bradford * A Gerard Baldwin Film Opening Credits (Cont.) * Picture Editor: Regis R. Pint, A.C.E. * Soundtrack Available on WaterTower Music * Warner Home Entertainment · Executive in Charge of Production: Julie Lovelock * Produced in association with Vestron Video, Shout! Factory and SEPP International S.A. Ending Credits * Credits Designer: Regis R. Pint * The End Ending Credits (Cont.) * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Executive Producer: Herbert Klynn * Original Story Adaptation by: Peyo and Yvan Delporte * English Language Version Produced by I Like Myself, Inc. and Sync. Ltd. * Written by: Duane Poole and Dick Robbins * Directed by: Gerard Baldwin * Voices: Michael Bell, Frank Welker, Don Messick, Danny Goldman, Alan Young, William Callaway, Hamilton Camp, Barry Gordon, Colin Baker, Bob Holt, Joan Gerber, Mel Blanc, Larry Storch, Jack Angel, Lennie Weinrib, Les Tremayne, Joe Besser, Paul WInchell, Frank Nelson, Michael Hanna, Rita Lynn, Henry Corden, Hal Smith, Daws Butler * Storyboard Artists: Rosemary O'Connor, Chris Jenkyns, Bob Richardson, Charlie Hayward * Layout Artists: Barrington Bunce, Roy Morita, Tom Yakutis, Barry Goldeberg, Rosemary O'Connor, Cullen Houghtaling, Robert Dranko, Shirley Silvey, Dick Ung, Martin Strudler * Background Stylist: Gary Lund * Background Artists: Richard H. Thomas, Gloria Wood, Sharon Thomas, Tim Maloney * Animators: Bob Matz, Frank Onaitis, Bill Pratt, Bill Hutten, Bernard Posner, Bob Bransford, Norm McCabe, Tony Love, Walter Kubiak, Virgil Ross, James T. Walker, Nelson Shin, John Gibbs, Lee Halpern, Don Williams, Warren Batchelder, Bob Kirk, Tom Ray, Art Leonardi, Ed Friedman, Brenda Banks, Fred Madison, Manny Gould, Ken Walker, Bob Bemiller, Malcolm Draper, Jim Davis, Art Vitello, Ken Muse, John Freeman, Frank Gonzales, Reuben Timmins, Bill Ackerman, Fred Crippen, Rudy Larriva, Glenn Schmitz * Animation Directors: Tom Yakutis, Brad Case, Gerry Chiniquy, Alan Zaslove * Effects Animator: Joan Case * Xerography: John Eddings, Greg Maurice * Scene Planner: Paul B. Strickland * Checking: Jan Adams, Armand Shaw * Final Checking: Barbara Donatelli, Maxine Markota * Color Designer: Mary Ann Steward * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Gertrude Timmins * Ink and Paint: Joyce Alexander, Myrna Gibbs, Elsa La Baw, Judy Mendel, Jeanette Nouribekian, Sara Seaberry, Sheryl Ann Smith, Britt Van der Nagel, Colene Gonzales, Kim Patterson, Martha Sigall, Pat Covello, Sue Dalton, Hem Goel, Louise Padden * Camera Operators: John Burton, Jr., Larry Hogan, Ray Lee, Steven Wilzbach, Bob Mills, Gary Gunther * Film Editors: Bill Moore, Paul Preuss * Assistant Film Editor: David H. DePatie, Jr. * Sound Editors: Robert T. Gillis, Rick Steward * Sound Effects Editors: Jim Blodgett, Richard Gannon, Allan Potter, Richard Corwin, Joe Siracusa * Production Coordinator for English Language Version: Mark Headley * Additional Music and Lyrics for English Language Version by: John Rust and John Lick * Recorded and Mixed at: Golden Sync Studios · Gary Jaye * Production Supervisor: Jim Foss * Production Coordinator: Harry Love * Title Designer: Brian McEntee * TItles by: Pacific Title * Special Optical Effects: Robert Abel and Associates * In Charge of Production: Lee Gunther * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Sound by Producer's Sound Service, Inc. * Copyright Original Musical Compositions: Michel Legrand * Copyright Additional Music and Lyrics for English Language Version: Creative Biscuits B.V. * "Smurfs and the Magic Flute" © MCMLXXVII DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and SEPP International S.A. ** SMURFS® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. Closing Logos * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Production in association with Ennes Productions, Ltd. and Sienna Productions Copyright Screen * Color by Technicolor * Deluxe * Dolby Digital * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation and Universal Animation Studios are the authors of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Closing Logos * WB Animation Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:SEPP International S.A. Category:Ennes Productions, Ltd. Category:Sienna Productions Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:The Smurfs Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:I Like Myself, Inc. Category:Rated G